Safe and SoundOne-Shot!
by Puki-Girl
Summary: -¡A-a este paso voy a desaparecer! -¡Nunca te abandonare Tsu-Chan! -¡Ella me dijo lo mismo! ¿ Y-y sabes que! Ella...¡Ella me dejo sola! ¡En realidad eres un terrible mentiroso! -No se que poner de summary, solo entren y lean -


Hey Hey~! Puki-Girl Aquí denuevo con un Oneshot los cuales ella no sirve para escribir! Tratare de hacer la historia avanzar lo mas lento posible para que no se pierda la magia, pero yo no se darles un Buen desarrollo a las cosas y lo que escribo aveces suena estúpido, pero yo escribo la reacción normal de una persona asique ñe /3

**Aclaro: Kano Y Kido aqui vivian con los tateyama, y Tsubomi tenia el cabello corto y bla bla, por lo que no me vengan a llorar despues que Kido no es tsundere que voy a ir a sus casas y-(?**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou project le pertenece a papi-Jin :'D**

**El fanfic lo hago porque KuromeDesu Me lo pidio qup (?**

* * *

><p><em>Miedo, Abandono, dependencia, soledad, tristeza, habían millones de palabras para describir lo que sentía Tsubomi en aquel momento.<em>

_**Pero ella prefirió describirlo con una simple frase**_

**_-Desapareceré-_**

-¡A-a este paso voy a desaparecer!-Gritaba la pequeña niña acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación mientras lágrimas corrían por su cara, aquella maldición que recibió después de perder a su querida hermana, la única que no la despreciaba en su antiguo hogar,aquel estúpido e inútil "Poder" le había arruinado la vida.

¿Porqué a ella? La niña no pensaba esto por los lujos que perdió al momento en el que la mansión ardió en llamas, a ella no le importaban esos lujos, ella los hubiera cambiado absolutamente todos por una muestra de cariño de su padre. hasta un ¿cómo te has sentido? Cuándo ella se sentía enferma la hubiera echo feliz, o un ¿Cómo la pasaste? Cuándo ella salia, pero al parecer aquello a su padre no le importaba. le era totalmente indiferente si su pequeña tenía amigos o no, si la molestaban, si estaba feliz con su estilo de vida. Y Tsubomi tenia que vivir con ello. Ninguna muestra de cariño salió nunca de la boca del adinerado empresario, la pequeña peli-verde era una deshonra, un desperdicio, algo que el hubiera asesinado si él hacer esto no dañara su reputación. La pequeña Tsubomi era inferior a el por varios aspectos en sus ojos, pero la niña lo perdonaba porque Eran Humanos ¿No? Tenian el derecho a cometer errores.

La pequeña solo quería desaparecer al ver las reprochables miradas de las sirvientas al verla pasar por los pasillos, o la de su padre al sentarse en la larga mesa, en la cual sólo ellos dos y su hermana almorzaban.  
>Su hermana...la única que se preocupaba por ella le enseño lo único que podía salvarla de su soledad: La música. Aquellas melodías combinadas con letras tanto alegres como tristes dependiendo de la ocasión le daban color a la vida de la niña, la ayudaban a escapar del horrible silencio de su hogar.<p>

_**Pero la casa ardió con la música y su hermana.**_

-¿Tsubomi-Chan?-se escucho la voz de un pequeño niño, que al entrar a la habitación la lleno de luz. La niña alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos rojos del pequeño niño, el cual la miraba con una mescla de curiosidad y tristeza en la mirada, Tsubomi nunca lo sabría por el poder del Rubio, el cual ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos a través de una máscara, una máscara que nadie le podía quebrantar.  
>-¿S-shuuya que-Dijo la que en ese tiempo tenía el cabello corto, y estaba vestida con un bello vestido, aniñado pero elegante.<p>

Era un bello vestido negro con pequeños detalles blancos y un lazo rojo en el centro. La pequeña quedo perpleja al sentir los brazos del chico rodearla, como si le estuviera diciendo: "Comprendo tu dolor, no sufras más Tsubomi, debes seguir adelante, eso es lo que tu hermana querría" la chica se sintió protegida por los brazos del chico y al momento de romper el abrazo, las lágrimas que la chica derramaba ya no eran la tristeza por la pérdida de su hermana, sino la felicidad de tener a alguien con ella, alguien que la comprendía.

-¡Nunca te abandonare Tsu-Chan!-Dijo el mini-Rubio sonriendo alegremente.

Tsubomi recordó las palabras de su hermana, aquellas que le habían dado seguridad en sus peores momentos.

_**"Siempre estaré contigo, nunca te dejare sola"**_

-¡Mentiras!-Grito Tsubomi, Kano pegó un salto por el repentino cambio de ánimo de la chica, abriendo los ojos como platos-¡Ella me dijo lo mismo! ¿ Y-y sabes que?! Ella...¡Ella me dejo sola! ¡En realidad eres un terrible mentiroso!-Lágrimas de rabia rodaban por sus mejillas,golpeo al chico y se paro del suelo. los ojos rojos del chico perdieron su color y se tornaron color miel y miro al suelo la niña se volteó a verlo y se sintió terrible por lo que había echo-Lo-lo siento..-Murmuro Kido, saliendo corriendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a esconderse, en realidad era una cobarde.

Aquel día tanto Kousuke como Ayano habían salido a comprar y el padre de Ayano estaba dando clases, la madre de Ayano pues..había muerto una semana atrás...por lo que ambos chicos estaban solos, Ayano y seto tenían bastantes cosas que comprar por lo que salieron temprano, mientras ellos dormían.

Kido corrió hasta el bosque donde se ocultó entre unos arbustos, de todos modos ella era un fantasma y nadie la notaria. Sus emociones tan contradictorias la una con la otra activaron su poder y ella se quedo llorando en silencio, siendo el viento su única compañía.  
>Empezó a cantar una canción que solía cantarle su hermana cuando ella sentía que no podía soportar mas como este momento, una canción la cual describía perfectamente su estúpida vida pasada, y que sorprendentemente encajaba con cada situación que ella vivía, era una canción perfecta.<p>

_**I remember tears streaming Down your face**_  
><strong><em>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<em>**  
><strong><em>When all those shadows Almost killed your light.<em>**

Kano corrió hacia donde estaba Kido, el estaba llorando por haberla dañado, haber dañado a la persona que más quería en el mundo, aquella peli verde

**_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_**  
><strong><em>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<em>**

**_Just close your eyes_**  
><strong><em>The sun is going down<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll be alright<em>**  
><strong><em>No one can hurt you now<em>**  
><strong><em>Come morning light<em>**  
><strong><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>**

Tsubomi se acurruco junto al arbusto, cubriendo su rostro entre sus piernas y poniéndose en posición "Bolita" y cerro sus ojos. Esta canción le recordaba a aquel rubio de ojos felinos el cual tanto se preocupaba de ella, pero claro que nunca diría eso

**_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_**  
><strong><em>Everything's on fire<em>**  
><strong><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>**  
><strong><em>Hold on to this lullaby<em>**  
><strong><em>Even when music's gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Gone<em>**

Aquel párrafo animaba a Tsubomi, era como si la canción fuera de ella, sólo de ella...

_**Just close your eyes**_  
><em><strong>The sun is going down<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one can hurt you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come morning light<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_  
><em><strong>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>La La (La La)<strong>_  
><em><strong>La La (La La)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>La La (La La)<strong>_

Kano llego a donde Tsubomi usaba su poder, y por algo indescriptible el podía sentirla, podía sentir como ella estaba ahí.

**_Just close your eyes_**  
><strong><em>You'll be alright<em>**  
><strong><em>Come morning light,<em>**  
><strong><em>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>**

Tsubomi término la canción y sólo entonces noto a Shuuya Junto a ella-E-eee-luego recordó que no la podía ver y se relajó.

-¿Tsubomi?-Dijo el chico, tratando de confirmar que la chica estaba escuchando, a lo que no tuvo respuesta-Tsubomi se que me estas escuchando y-y quería pedirte perdón...E-en realidad si dije algo que te dañó lo lamento mucho...-La chica sonrió por las palabras sinceras del chico, aquello era en realidad algo que no se esperaba de parte de el ¿Ese era el verdadero Shuuya? Cómo una reacción natural Tsubomi perdió su poder, sus sentimientos eran muy influyentes en como lo usaba y esto hacía difícil controlarlo. Al perderlo salto a abrazar a Shuuya-Lo-lo siento yo también...es sólo que...lamento haberme burlado de ti y-y l¡Lo siento!-Ella siguió abrazándolo y Shuuya le devolvió el abrazo

-Te quiero mucho, Tsubomi-Chan~

-Te quiero Shuuya, gracias por estar conmigo.

Al llegar Seto y Ayano miraron a los arbustos y sonrieron, podrían molestarlos con esto de por vida.

* * *

><p>Recuerdenme no tratar de escribir más KanoKido Pls, esto me costo demasiado, más que escribirlo en formular la idea, ya que al comienzo iban a estar en el orfanato y tu ya sae q-p(? Además quería hacer algo que no se hubiera visto y ñeh(? 3 meses que debía esto :D (?<p>

Na pos, se volvio un fanfic de la nada y es mas corto, pero ñeh~(?

Bueno me salio bien corto porque no se escribir cosas ni filsiosas(? ni largas -Balebergalabida-

Por cierto la canción del final es Safe And sound de Taylor Swift,, la unica que en realidad me gusta de la esta :'v(?


End file.
